


Good Morning

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: The Space Between the First and Last Breath [21]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Friendship, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Soft Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Nicolò wakes up as he often does, in the arms of the man who loves him.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Space Between the First and Last Breath [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947598
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> From the intimacy prompt list: Laying on top of one another/shoulder kisses

The first thing Nicolò became aware of, was the familiar weight pushing him into the mattress. With that weight, came heat, which when coupled with the blankets and the early morning sun forcing its way past the grime on the windows, left him sweaty and uncomfortable. Still, he found himself not the least bit tempted to move, not with Joe’s arms wrapped firmly around him and the scrape of his beard as he nuzzled against his neck, made him wish to stay.

It was far too early for Joe to be awake, not without a purpose. Nicky knew it had likely been a nightmare, one of the quiet ones that didn’t invoke quite enough movement and noise to pull him from his slumber. He would ask about it later, watch his face and his eyes to determine the severity but he already knew it would be little more than a forgotten dream come the evening meal and he would feel far too guilty to bring it up and ruin his mood.

“Nicolò?” Joe’s voice was gruff, scratchy with disuse and Nicky couldn’t help but shiver at the sensation of his breath tickling the sensitive skin of his neck, prompting a chuckle that vibrated along his spine. “Buongiorno, amore mio.”

He hummed, leaning back a little in his embrace, simply enjoying the feeling Joe wrapped firmly around him like this. Nicky let his gaze wander toward the door, cracked open only slightly and listened to the muffled sounds drifting in from the kitchen down the hall.

To his delight, he had discovered that Nile was an early riser as well and they had taken to preparing breakfast together in the mornings, going for runs, a whole host of things he used to do on his own. It seemed, however, that he had slept in for once, long enough in fact, that Andy had taken his place.

“I should get up,” he murmured. “Help them with breakfast.”

Joe’s arms tightened, a leg slung up over his own, keeping him in place, “No, I think they can handle breakfast for one morning.”

Nicky smiled, lips twitching despite himself, “do you truly want to eat burnt eggs?”

There was a long pause, and he could practically feel Joe weighing the possibility of a burnt breakfast over an empty bed. Finally, Joe shifted behind him and pressed a firm kiss to his shoulder, “for you, I am willing to suffer such a terrible fate.”

Snorting, Nicky shook his head before relaxing back into the mattress and his beloved’s weight. The teasing, unpleasant scent of burning food was already drifting into the room and it was an effort not to throw back the blankets and stop them from disgracing the food, but he also knew Nile would be terribly insulted if he took over.

He was supposed to be teaching her to cook.

The lessons were not going well.

That wasn’t to say she was terrible cook, not at all in fact, but he knew himself to be particular which led to tension that often ended in laughter. Nicky’s heart swelled at the thought, the way Nile had slid so smoothly into their little family.

A loud clattering noise followed by creative swearing that could only belong to Andy, reached them and Joe let out an annoyed sigh, “I may have overestimated their abilities.”

Nicky reached down and patted the hand resting against his belly, “Shall we go rescue them from themselves?”

“In a moment.”

Joe shifted back, bringing Nicky with him until he found himself rolled onto his back with his lover hovering over him, propped up on one arm. He looked tired, eyes drooping and expression soft with exhaustion. It was not born of poor sleep, Nicolò knew, rather of the nearly two weeks they had spent hopping from safe house to safe house, trying to stay one step ahead of the survivors of their last mission.

Reaching a hand up, Nicky traced the line of Joe’s lips, his eyes, simply enjoying the way he was being looked at, lovingly, devotedly. Those men who followed them, were going to have to die, though they had been given the chance to live, they simply hadn’t quit.

They weren’t bad men exactly and Nicky knew how that weighed on his lover’s mind…but they were a threat, to their existence, the good they were trying to do, and, in the end, they had sided with the wrong people. The day after tomorrow, when they had got caught up, he and Andy would take care of it while Joe and Nile moved to the next safe house.

As if guessing his thoughts, Joe grabbed the hand he’d been using to trace his lover’s expression and pressed a firm kiss to his palm, a quiet promise that it was alright, that he was alright, and soon all would be well once more.

“I love you,” Joe murmured.

“I love-”

“That’s enough!” Andy’s voice echoed down the hall followed quickly by low shushing and protests that were aptly ignored. “NICKY!”

He and Joe looked at each other for a long moment, listening to Nile loudly telling Andy to screw off and they both burst into laughter. Joe collapsed on top of his once more, face buried in Nicky’s neck as his whole body trembled with the force of his mirth. His own was far more subdue as he tangled a hand in Joe’s curls, holding him in place, a wide grin over his lips.

“If you want us to have a lazy morning in bed my love,” Nicky chuckled into his ear. “I fear we will need to take some time away from the family.”

“I shall start plan-”

“Nicky!” This time it was Nile’s voice, slightly panicked and accompanied with the scent of smoke and something truly burning. “Nicky!”

Joe rolled off of him in one smooth move, face red as another wave of laughter overcame him, as Nicky pushed himself out of bed quickly, abandoning his lover and running toward the small kitchen from which he swore he saw flames.

In the end…it was decided that it would be far better if they went out to breakfast.


End file.
